


Future Foundation new Management?

by Reptillor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Begging, Character Death, F/M, Shooting, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptillor/pseuds/Reptillor
Summary: I thought of this story awhile ago after I saw a bunch of other cruel stories. So I think a story where the good girl wins is finally in order. Hope you like it, if you dont, feel free to ignore it and send me very hateful mail.





	Future Foundation new Management?

"RURUKA!" Drool flooding from her mouth as Seiko angrily stared down her long time *Bestie*. She had been completely transformed in her monster form to hunt down and kill Ruruka, which she was beyond ecstatic to be given an order she wanted, killing Ruruka has been a long dream of her ever the unfortunate event during hopes peak, heck even before that. She has always wanted to rip off that pretty little head off that fragile body, then cut open her bodyguard for all the pain she felt. She had now cornered her prey.

"Stay back, please, we used to be besties. I don't want to die, but I don't want to hurt you. Let us talk about this!" Ruruka had her back against the wall quickly glancing around for another exit to this room but there was none, there was Izayoi with his blades drawn and a bunch of office furniture scattered to decorate the place, and the only door to the room with Seiko standing blocking any attempt to escape.

"Ruruka, stay behind me, I will draw her away and you must run." A little fear at being placed in a situation to fight a monster who could regenerate and rip right through objects with ease, but for his love he will more then be willing to give up his life.

Seiko took a few more steps closer trying not to give any opening for Ruruka to run. "Hiding behind your little boy toy ehh? Well perhaps I will end you with one of his blades, of course.... ONCE HE IS GONE!" Seiko Lunged forward at such ferocious speeds that frightened the man a bit, he knew he couldnt stop her, Izayoi took a deep breath as he readied for his demise as he lined up his body to catch her claws and hopefully slow her down enough for his beloved to get away, then he heard a loud *BANG!!* and the room filled with the smell of gunpowder.

Ruruka was trembling with such immense fear as she held the gun that was used to shoot Seiko, the monster had been focused on her main threat that she paid no attention to the weak girl hiding behind him. "Ruruka, wha? Where did that come from." Izayoi still completely shocked unable to grasp what had just happened, he was ready to die, ready to be ripped apart, but now saved by the woman he wanted to save.

"YOU BITCH!" Seiko was able to shout as she began to flood blood from her mouth and the open wound as she struggled. "YOU WILL DIE! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU TRAITOR!! TRAITOR!! DIE!!" She pulled out an injection and stabbed herself forcing the gunshot wound that had pierced her chest to close up and her blood to stop pouring out from her. She began to regain motor function again.

"STAND BACK! You mustn't do something so cruel yourself, I will end her so you don't have to." Izayoi drew he blades and was ready to strike when he was grabbed on the shoulder by a still shivering Ruruka, she then approached the recovering Seiko, tears now filled her eyes, Ruruka then said "I am sorry, please forgive me, I just.. I just dont want to die." She aimed up the gun aiming it at Seiko who angrily growled in retaliation, she was still recovering and still could barely moved. "YOU CUN-" *BANG!*.....*BANG!*.......*BANG!*...... Ruruka then approached her former friend who was still struggling to survive, still struggling to kill her. She then placed the gun right up into her head and put her out of the pain *BANG* *BANG*

Clapping fiercly Chisa was watching the monitor with Munakata as she looked amused. "Impressive, she killed her best friend, I didn't think she had the spine to do it. I guess rest in peace seiko, you psychotic bitch." Which earned her a glare from Munakata. 

Munakata was hoping this matter would not have ended with Seikos passing but the threat to his rule was out of bullet and easy pickings for his other enforcer, Juzo. "Her sacrifice is for the good of the future foundation, I know what is right. But it is still a heavy price to pay, Juzo will be removing Ruruka from our lives, perhaps she should of left Seiko bleeding to death. Now she is out of bullets and helpless. The poor fool."


End file.
